The Lion's Cub
by roddypiperfan84
Summary: Everyone thinks Will Ralston is a joke, they don't know his wrestling history, but his story was never told. This is how he began his career before heading to America. From NJPW to now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

At the age of 2, Will Ralston watched his first wrestling match of all time in his hometown, The Scottish Lion vs Louis Dupain for the UEAW European Heavyweight championship, which was won by Lion. Ralston never realized that it was his father, Edward Ralston, in the ring because he was wearing a mask, until 3 years later.

 **August 3rd, 2002: The Scottish Lion vs Ivan Vanev**

5 year old Will sat down on ringside along with his mother and elder brother, Peter Ralston, to watch Lion defend his championship against a Bulgarian big man named Ivan Vanev on Glasgow, and the fight ended in a no contest because Vanev literally broke Lion's legs in front of Scotland. He was sent to the hospital and the doctors managed to patch his legs afterwards and Lion's own wife and nurse, Betty Ralston, brought their sons to see him and reveal his identity to them, he apologized for being so distant because he wanted them to believe that he was their hero when wrestling and promised to have a second chance to know about them and to train for his legacy.

 **April 10th, 2006: Scottish Lion Jr. vs El Grifo Jr.**

Gomez Palacio, Durango, México, became the only place for Peter to make his in-ring debut, and it was a title match for the CMLL World Light Heavyweight championship, giving his first title win as Scottish Lion Jr.

He won every match around Mexico and CMLL, only to have his first loss against Gran Águila, a patriotic masked luchador from Argentina, for the championship but left the company for NJPW in Japan, winning his first tournament, the Best of the Super Juniors tournament, and his first IWGP Junior Heavyweight title, which he will hold for 6 months before losing it and his contract for the European circuit. He wrestled around Europe for years and became engaged to a French fashion designer and won the UEAW European Heavyweight title for 4 months until the very day he returned to Scotland for his title defense.

 **June 17th, 2013: Scottish Lion Jr. vs Ivan Vanev**

His first chance to win the fight for his father, Peter got the upper hand in the fight, but before the climax, he was suddenly caught off guard when he attempted to do a Flying Crossbody and his back was suddenly broken, and Vanev snapped Peter's neck, killing him in the process, but lucky for Ralston, Vanev was stripped from the title position, relinquishing his championship dreams.

 **July 20th, 2013: Will Ralston's debut**

It's been a month since Peter died and 16 year old Will decided to go to Japan and find Shinsuke Nakamura to learn the Strong Style of wrestling before debuting at NJPW.

This is his story...


	2. New Japan Pro-Wrestling

**August 3rd, 2013: NJPW**

Will Ralston found himself making his debut for the first time, his first fight was an open challenge for the IWGP Intercontinental championship, currently held by Freddy Escobar and the Monarchy will be at ringside without interfering, and Will Ralston might be on his own when the Monarchy can prepare for anything dirty to put him out of the title picture (this was Escobar's second title reign).

 **Will Ralston vs Freddy Escobar w/ The Monarchy**

We Will Rock You by Queen starts to play and The Monarchy comes out with their respective titles, they entered the ring and raised the championships showing them to everyone and exited the ring, except for Escobar. Say It To My Face by Downstait starts playing and Will Ralston comes out walking to the ring (his ring attire is the same but the tights are different (the colors are inverted) and was wearing black boots), he entered the ring and does the same shout of Sting. The match began and both men gave everything they've had, everyone began to see that there's a possibility that the talent of the young Scotsman is stronger, by the time Escobar connected all of his finishing moves to Ralston, all he got were kick outs and this was the last straw, he called out the Monarchy and Ralston was surrounded, but all of the sudden, Ralston dodged and countered every move before giving Escobar a run for his money by delivering an STF, Freddy tried to escape but he had no choice but to tapped out, losing the championship in the process.

After winning his first title and debut match, he celebrated with the fans and when he arrived backstage, he was nervous and excited about his first interview as champion because a few baby steps before getting a title shot, in the interview he said, "This is one big accomplishment I've ever had, but truth to be told, I only wanted less than just a title shot and well, look where it brought me now, I'm finally your new champion and I would like to say thank you for all your support."

 **November 10th, 2013: Ralston joins the Bullet Club**

It's been 3 months since he became Intercontinental champion and he defended the title from the Monarchy one by one, and other wrestlers like Kota Ibushi, Tiger Mask, Jushin Thunder Liger and more. Everything went well until the Bullet Club targeted him, he wanted to give them his best shot but Prince Devitt was impressed by his talent and allowed Ralston to join the faction as the youngest member, turning heel for the first time. He defended the title with the faction, he even defeated Kazuchika Okada in a no DQ match.

 **January 4th, 2014: Wrestle Kingdom, Will Ralston vs Hiroshi Tanahashi**

The entire stage was filled with over 35,000 of fans in the attendance, which brought the IWGP Intercontinental title to the main event between Ralston and Tanahashi. High Energy by Julia Curtis plays and Tanahashi comes out and the fans greeted him with cheers a round of applause, Better Believe It by The Veer Union plays and Ralston comes out focused to give the fans what he's got. The match starts and both men are trying to get the upper hand and Hiroshi managed to put Ralston to his knees until he pulled out the element of surprise, the leverage pins, it wasn't enough to get the win by Ralston made a comeback delivered Hiroshi a Stunner, a pin fall later and Ralston finally defended the title on his own. The Bullet Club celebrated his first victory at Wrestle Kingdom and he vacated the title 2 weeks later when he was ready to go to Mexico for CMLL alongside Tama Tonga, Rey Bucanero, and El Terrible.

 **March 20th, 2015: Will Ralston vs Shinsuke Nakamura**

The moment he returned to Japan was that the current leader of the stable, AJ Styles, wanted to see Ralston's talent when he fights his mentor, Shinsuke Nakamura, for the IWGP Intercontinental title, at first, Ralston and Nakamura gave the fans everything they had to make the match last longer, but Nakamura gained the upper hand and defeated his own pupil, in the end, both teacher and student gave respect, Styles however, was impressed by his skills, and quoted to the interview that he has heart and he hopes to see him again anytime.

 **A/N: Freddy Escobar and The Monarchy belong to theDarkRyder. I don't own the wrestling industries I'm mentioning in this story, but I own Will Ralston and I will also mention my other OCs (the apps are in WIP).**


	3. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre

**January 27th, 2014: Will Ralston vs Hechicero**

Ralston finally arrived to CMLL for his first match, rumor has it that if Ralston wins 3 matches, he gets a title shot from either championships of his choosing. The two men entered the ring and the two heels gave everything they've got, from suplexes to diving attacks. Everyone watched in awe when they saw Ralston's talent, he even kicked out of Hechicero's finisher 5 times, Ralston gave Hechicero an exploding German Suplex, climbed up the top rope and delivered a Diving Corkscrew Moonsault and won the match. The fans were shocked at what they saw, that there is a similar meaning to the Scottish teenager, something familiar, even the wrestlers backstage couldn't figure out.

 **February 10th, 2014: Will Ralston vs Red Rogue**

Red Rogue is one of the most dangerous heels in the circuit, and Ralston is a rookie when it comes to first impressions, out of insane options "El Sindicato" made a match the following day between their weapon, Red Rogue, vs the Bullet Club's young lion, Will Ralston. The match started and both heels start punching each other and used grappling take downs on each other and Red Rogue just had the upper hand, but Ralston is too resilient for someone who's all brawn and no brains. Will put Rogue in a Sleeper Hold and Rogue tried to get free, but no avail, he had no choice but to tap out. Backstage, one wrestler watched the whole match, he compares it to one of his matches against someone else with the same wrestling style, the other video was another man with the same style, but was fighting his mentor for a championship, the man's name is none other than Gran Aguila.

 **March 24th, 2014: Will Ralston vs Gran Aguila**

Before a different match, one interview was involved, Gran Aguila was in the segment speaking:

"Will Ralston may be a rookie, but the fighting style looked very familiar and I believe I have the answer for everyone's question, who is he and where did come from? There are clues between his fighting style and his acrobatic attacks, when I heard that the lion of Scotland had two cubs, the young boy must be his second son, you may not know who I am Ralston, but I do know your brother, I will give you one chance to wrestle me, and see that your talent might be a gift to greatness."

Then it was Ralston's turn before their match:

"If what he said its true, then I will have that chance to be the best, before I get a title shot, and earn it like everyone else, Aguila, I don't fight for pride, I fight for entertainment and when everything is all said and done, I will give them a good show."

The two wrestlers enter the ring and began to lock up and take each other down with strikes and take downs, various grappling moves, and tried to put each other out. Aguila had the upper hand, but Ralston made a comeback and connected the Anaconda Vise, but Aguila escaped the hold and connected the "El Puño del Aguila" (Superman Punch), went for the pin but Ralston kicked out at the last second and gave Aguila a Super Kick went on top rope and connected the Diving Corkscrew Moonsault, a pin fall later and Ralston wins, finally earning a number one contender spot. And the title he chose was none other than the CMLL World Middleweight championship. Aguila was impressed, and both men shook hands as a sign of respect.

 **April 17th, 2014: Will Ralston vs Dragon Rojo Jr.**

When Dragon Rojo Jr. heard that Ralston is the number one contender for the title, he decided to train hard and give Ralston what is like to be defeated by an undefeated champion. Ralston's training was a lot harder because Gran Aguila helped him how to be technical against Dragon Rojo by being unpredictable.

Fully trained and ready to see who is the best, both men made their entrances and entered the ring, both men gave each other everything, from suplexes, powerslams, body splashes, and submission holds, and various strikes. Dragon used everything and decided to lock up the Full Nelson, but Ralston proved the impossible and used the ropes to do a high flying escape, and did something shocking, he did a Lift Inverted DDT and went for the pin and Ralston won the championship. The Bullet Club came and celebrated his win, Gran Aguila was backstage and saw the whole thing, wondering if Scottish Lion Jr. was watching this from heaven.

 **December 18th, 2014: Ralston's departure to Russia**

It's been 8 months since Ralston became the World Middleweight champion, he defended the title against various wrestlers such as Mistico, El Hijo del Signo, La Mascara, The Panther and Ultimo Guerrero. He vacated the title because he is resigning CMLL to go to Russia. He bid the Bullet Club farewell and just like that, he left. He wondered what more will come ahead in Russia.

 **A/N: Gran Aguila and Red Rogue are my OCs, I don't own CMLL or any of the wrestlers I mentioned. What more can Will have, its up to him.**


	4. Union of European Wrestling Alliances

**January 10th, 2015: Ralston's arrival on Russia**

Will Ralston finally arrived at Russia, at first he was hesitant about being at the Russian circuit for the fans' entertainment, but ever since he became friends with the Bullet Club and Gran Águila, he needed to be more aware about indie Russian wrestlers and the Northern Storm Wrestling is popular on the country. He went to the nearest church, he's a Christian, to pray for his blessings and his guidance. While arriving at St. Petersburg, he went to the nearest wrestling gym to workout and train for his mind to focus, then a woman came and spoke to him.

"Excuse me, are you new?", said the lady.

"Yeah, I'm here for Northern Storm Wrestling and I'm a rookie sensation," said Will.

"Wait, I know you, you're Will Ralston, the youngest IWGP Intercontinental champion," she said.

"I am, because everyone thinks I'm someone else," said Will jokingly.

"My name is Katyusha Orlova, the ex-future Olympian of Ukraine," said Katyusha.

"Ex-future Olympian, why do you call yourself that?," asked Will.

"Well, I'm a well trained sportswoman and youngest bodybuilder, I was 5 years old at the time, and everyone loved me for it, but when I saw a wrestling match between Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero and another between Edge and Kane for the World Heavyweight championship, I dreamed about becoming a wrestler, I spent my entire life raising my allowance for years and participated in every sport in school until I graduated. My parents wanted my skills to get me to the Olympic Games, but I told them that I wanted to be a pro wrestler and they didn't take it so lightly and they kicked me out," said Katyusha after telling her sad story.

"I feel your pain lass, my parents are confident about their lives, my dad used to wrestle until he became paralyzed, my mother is doing her best to bring him back to his feet, my brother inherited his identity as a prodigy, but he died in the ring," replied Will.

"Wait... by any chance, are you the son of The Scottish Lion?," asked Katyusha.

"The second son to be exact."

"Oh my goodness, I never realized that, it was great to meet you."

"Well, if you need help or something we could be a great team, how about that?"

"That might be great, but I do have a boyfriend who is a college wrestler and I would love to wish him luck for the Olympics next year," replied Katyusha.

"Wait, how old are you?," asked Will.

"I'm 19, my boyfriend is 21," answered Katyusha.

"Alright then, I'll see you around," said Will and left the gym.

He then arrived at the motel to ease his mind and body, ever since he began his career, he became desperate for his entire family, which only began with his grandfather, Roddy McCormick, a former Heavyweight boxer and Scottish Backhold wrestler who traveled to America and won the NWA World Heavyweight championship with pride and honor, and also had big rivalry with Mad Dog Vachon for the AWA World Heavyweight championship, his first time meeting Bruno Sammartino, was what brought the McCormick family to become the greatest fighters that they've ever seen. His own uncle, Alistair McCormick, was also a boxer with the same height, weight and division as Muhammad Ali, winning the World Heavyweight Boxing championship in the 90s he brought back the family pride to Scotland. His two cousins, Corey and Tammy, are different from their father, but their mother, Rita O'Brien, was a great wrestler herself, and the only reason to explain better is that Corey is a boxer (like his father) and Tammy is a wrestler (like her mother) under the ring name Tammy O'Brien. He wanted to be the best for his family, but he had little hope for being in a relationship, and he wanted to find a potential girlfriend to love and live with for the rest of his life. He could even remember how his father managed to defeat Rick Rude at Wrestlemania 7, by strategy and technicality, but also to defend the honor of the United Kingdom.

 **Will Ralston vs Anton Deryabin**

The crowd is ready to see some action in the main event title match between current champion, Anton Deryabin, and the rookie sensation, The Lion's Cub, Will Ralston. The champ was in the ring when all of the sudden, Shot 'Em by [Q]Brick was playing and Ralston comes out with his Bullet Club attire and the crowd had a mixed reaction when they saw him. The match starts and the two stars began to give the crowd what they want, Anton slammed Ralston to the mat and high impact diving splashes and going to retain, but Ralston kicked out multiple times before he delivered the Reverse 1916, courtesy of his former captain, Finn Bálor, and won the title and the fans cheered for him and chanted his name.

 **January 24th, 2015: European Tour Begins**

14 days after he became NSW champion, Will decided to begin his European tour and win the crowds hearts everywhere and returning to his hometown for his family. He began his tour from Germany, to France, to Slovakia, to Italy, to Spain, to Scandinavia.

 **March 28th, 2015: Will Ralston vs Rick Jokela**

Fight Club Finland is one of the greatest promotions in Finland, and Will Ralston was included in the main event double championship match between him and current double champion (FCF and the UEWA European Heavyweight title), Rick Jokela, a Finnish anti-hero. Coming Down by 5FDP plays and Jokela comes out with huge cheers from the crowd and everyone is going to see their hometown super soldier retain his titles, then Shot 'Em plays and Ralston comes out with the same cheers from the crowd and is prepared for his chance to make history. The match starts and Jokela uses his quick attacks and grappling skills to keep Ralston down, but the Scotsman has other ways to make the fight last longer, the fight went on and on and it was almost midnight, Jokela delivered 2 Scorpion Death Drops, 3 Tombstone Piledrivers and 5 Hostile Dooms, but Ralston kicked out 10 times not willing to give up and delivered 2 Stunners, 3 Reverse 1916s, and Jokela kicked out 5 times before Ralston won by a Sleeper Hold, finally winning the championships.

 **March 29th, 2015: Ralston gets laid**

Ever since he won the titles last night, it's time for him to go find a girl to date, when the fan girls found out that he's single, they began to fight for his love, but Ralston was eager to find one on his own. He went to the nearest karaoke bar and sat there without drinking, until a group of goth/punk/emo girls went in to drink, when they saw Ralston, one of the girls went to give a shot, Ralston turned to her and what he saw was suddenly blinded by her beauty, she wore a dark purple mini skirt, a light blue tank top, a black leather jacket, and thigh length boots, she has long curly black hair (similar to Stormer from Jem (1980s cartoon series)) and has dark blue eye makeup and red lipstick, and along with her pale skin, she has a face of an angel. He looked at her and said...

"Hi..."

"Hey, its nice to meet you," said the girl.

"How old are you?" asked Will.

"I'm 17," answered the girl.

"Okay..."

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah its just that... you look really beautiful."

"I don't always dress like Jem and the Holograms, I'm Karin Jokela," said Karin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Will Ralston," said Will introducing himself.

"Well then Will, how about this, my friends placed a bet that if I don't win a date, I have to clean their cars without stopping."

"I don't know about this, but it looks like your friends are giggling at us."

"Don't mind them, the one with the huge green Mohawk just got pregnant to help a childless couple, she's 6 months along."

"You don't say, that's quite nice of you to help her friend in a situation."

"You know, you're actually quite famous after you won last night, my brother went ballistic after he lost."

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You know what, I can make the same mistake. When I returned to Japan, I lost a fight against my own mentor, but I did give the fans a great show, then I left to continue my European tour," said Will explaining his return to NJPW 9 days ago.

"At least you're not being someone who's a total dick and wants nothing to do with my choices," said Karin talking about Rick Jokela.

"...What is wrong with us, we're in our late teens. We should be having fun, we should kiss and make up, go on lots of dates."

"Well, here's to liquid courage," said Karin and drank Will's glass of vodka.

"That is very fast, drink all of it," said Will feeling impressed.

"Excuse me, I would like to start a tab," Karin told the bartender, Will felt like he was being challenged.

20 glasses of vodka later (10 glasses for each), Will walked to the bartender.

"Excuse me can I get some water, yo... lad... hello?" Will asked the bartender, who was ignoring him.

"Mr. William Ralston, come on down... or up... come up here with me. Oh come show them what you got come on. Ralston, Ralston, Ralston," said a drunken Karin while the fans kept chanting his name.

Ralston dashed to the stage with Karin.

"Look at him go he's so fast, oh shhh," Karin said excited almost when she thought Will's the Flash.

"I'm not much of a singer, and you're not much of a drinker."

"You're going to bring this place down..."

"Hush, good girl."

The song starts.

 _Karin: Summer loving, had me a blast, summer loving, happens so fast._

 _Will: I met a girl, crazy for me..._

 _Karin: I met a boy, cute as can be..._

 _Will: Summer days, drifting away..._

 _Will and Karin: Do huh, oh those summer nights..._

After the song...

"You're a wrestler, and you can sing, what else can you do?" Karin asks her blind date.

"Stop you from drinking apparently," Will told her.

"I'm not even sure that's my drink... I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure go ahead, excuse me can you close up my tab?"

"Frans, could my friend here tab out?" said another girl, with a long 1960s pink ponytail, sitting next to Will.

"Sure thing, Helka," said Frans the bartender.

"Thanks, Helka," said Will, finally closing his tab.

"You're welcome, Will Ralston," said Helka surprising Will.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Ralston, Ralston, Ralston..."

"Oh right, sorry about us up there," said Will trying to apologize.

"Are you kidding, that was the best singing I've ever heard, you definitely made my ears happy."

"No problem, are you a friend of Karin?"

"Yes, and you're the youngest member of the Bullet Club, I'm a big fan of the faction."

"Okay then."

"Once you're dating Karin, you have to be careful with her brother Rick, that guy is a total pain in the ass when it comes to Karin's choices."

"I have my eyes peeled, but I'll keep that in mind."

The other girls walk up to Will and Helka, just then Karin emerged from the bathroom with a face that says "I'm not feeling so good"

"Guys, I don't feel so good, can you take me to my apartment?" asked Karin.

"Sure, come on," said Helka.

They went out and then Karin threw up at the parking lot, Will drove to her apartment, Helka gave him the directions, and entered.

"Are we still awake?" asked Impi, the punk girl with a big red perm.

"Yes we're at Karin's apartment," said Kirsikka, the pregnant girl with the green Mohawk.

"Vodka and dancing, not a good combination," said Karin.

"We'll leave you two for some fun," said Helka as the girls left Will and Karin alone.

"You're friends seem nice," said Will.

"Yeah, but I know you, because you let them slip right through your fingers because you think, you don't deserve happiness, but what you don't realize is that you need a little saving too," said Karin, undressing before putting on a sweatshirt.

"Get in the bed."

"Did you sneak a peek, at my goods?"

"I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend material if I did," said a nervous Will while tucking Karin to her bed.

"Yeah, but it's okay you peeked a little, you deserve a peek for all those good impressions you've made."

"Drink lots of water."

"Thank you for tonight, I sang," Karin smiled brightly at the memory.

"Any time."

"Hey Will, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," said Will as he undressed himself and went to her bed.

 **May 16th, 2015: Will Ralston vs Arthur Schmidt**

A month and 18 days, made his life feel the fireworks, Karin Jokela is now his girlfriend and he was finally laid after the one night stand. He became the one target which began the heated rivalry between Ralston and Karin's brother Rick, this rivalry became popular than the famous rivalry between John Cena and Randy Orton. The latter (Jokela) wins the normal matches while the former (Ralston) wins the title matches, the rivalry kept going all over Europe, one win to one loss, they still live to fight another day. Taking a break from the Finnish Crow, he went to Germany for a title bout between him and the German Pit-Fighter, Arthur Schmidt. He was an undefeated German jiu-jitsu fighter who won 999 fights in his late teens to now, and is willing to make history with 1000th win. The fight took place early in the afternoon because Schmidt is very impatient with the night schedule. The announcer made the introductions...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this street brawl match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Berlin, Germany, weighing at 235lbs, and stands 6'3" tall, the German Pit-Fighter, Arthur Schmidt. And his opponent, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 210lbs, and standing 6'2" tall, he is the UEWA European Heavyweight champion, the Scottish Lion's Cub, Will Ralston."

The match starts and the fighters lock up and starts punching each other while the crowd gets interested, 3 hours later the fight continued straight to a three story motel (where Ralston was staying), the fans followed as they saw how much punishment the two wrestlers can take, and they continued to lay each other off, while they're bleeding. Ralston gave Schmidt a right hook, which not only knocked him out, but gave him time to do something crazy, Schmidt laid down unconscious on top of a van, he climbed to the roof of the motel, and did something no one else couldn't, he jumped off the rooftop and did the Corkscrew Moonsault to the van, the fans couldn't believe what they saw, the fighters rolled down from the van to the floor and Ralston crawled up to make the cover, and for the first time, Arthur Schmidt had lost a match. The fans began to cheer because they have never seen such a great match, a 3 hour match (which broke the record for the longest match in wrestling history, the first being Frank Gotch vs George Hackenshmidt in 1908) that took place in the streets, Ralston bid the fans farewell and gave them thanks before entering his motel room to rest and relax.

 **June 23rd, 2015: TNA in the UK tour**

A month and 14 days since he made the shocking dive and still managed to get back up, he went to the hospital after the street fight, and he was lucky he didn't have injuries and his blood healed quickly, the doctors were impressed that he didn't turn out like Eddie Guerrero. On June 3rd 2015, he returned to Russia to vacate the NSW championship, he later returned to Scandinavia for more shows, when he learned that TNA is on tour in the United Kingdom, he decided to make a challenge to the top superstar in the roster, but unknown to him, his rival Rick, followed him.

 **Will Ralston vs Ivan Barian**

He went backstage to the locker room and began preparing for his first debut in an American wrestling show, after 3 days of workout and training, he was scheduled to face the top superstar, Ivan Barian from Russia. He was focused to make the match as the greatest match of his life, and he was ready for it.

The TNA fans are on their feet when a challenge was announced to be a main event match, between the Russian fan favorite and a mystery wrestler. The Russian National Anthem plays and Ivan Barian walks out with huge cheers from the crowd and enters the ring and waits for his opponent, when all of the sudden, Rise by Skillet plays and out came the mystery opponent, the people were only looking at the young fighter which is a complete mystery. The announcer made the announcement...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following main event contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Moscow, Russia, weighing at 272lbs, The Russian Gentleman, Ivan Barian. And his opponent making his TNA debut, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 210lbs, he is the UEWA European Heavyweight champion, The Lion's Cub, Will Ralston."

The fans later cheered out of nowhere when they heard the familiar name, Will Ralston has returned to the United Kingdom. The match starts and both wrestlers gives the crowd what they have, a battle between strength and agility. 15 minutes later and the David and Goliath like fighters stood back up to recover and continue, Barian sprinted to connect the clothesline, but Ralston dodged it and connected the Stunner to win the match. Ivan got back up and shook Ralston's hand as a sign of respect, then out of nowhere, two men dashed to the ring and attacks both competitors, one of them has long black hair with a goatee, he was wearing a gentleman's suit (a red dress jacket, a white button up shirt, gray dress pants and black shoes), and the other one is about 2 inches shorter and 4 years older than the first one, he was wearing a traditional Scottish outfit, it was PROGRESS Wrestling's Tag Team champions, the Kings of the New Age (Edward Mercury and Aiden Remington III).

 **July 14th, 2015: Will Ralston vs Edward Mercury**

Days after his first TNA debut, he became wanted for the KNA for his championship, he started a feud with them and won a 6-man tag team match with Barian and Rick Jokela (he became tweener before reigniting their rivalry), against the KNA and Bobby Roode. Ralston defeated AR3 to become #1 contender for the PROGRESS championship live at Glasgow, to celebrate Ralston's 18th birthday. When Ralston heard that Mercury tore down Trent Seven on two tables, Ralston quoted that he will avenge Trent's loss by winning the championship (which earned him the new and current nickname "The Avenger"), he has one problem, Mercury also challenged him for the European Heavyweight title.

Ralston's family, was excited to see their hometown rookie finally turn into a veteran, after being away for 2 years. The lights go out, the arena goes dark as Omen by The Prodigy plays and a single spotlight shows Edward Mercury, wearing a black trench coat, a cane, and a top hat, he walks to the ring as the spotlight kept focusing on him and taunted the fans, then Rise by Skillet plays as Ralston walks out with huge cheers from the crowd, and walks toward the ring glaring at Mercury, he climbed at one corner, raised his "too sweet" signs and shouted "Rise in Revolution" as the song's chorus hit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this main event contest is not only for the PROGRESS championship, but also for the UEWA European Heavyweight championship, introducing first, from Liverpool, England, weighing at 230lbs, he is the PROGRESS World champion, The Antagonist, Edward Mercury! And his opponent, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 210lbs, he is the UEWA European Heavyweight champion, The Avenger, Will Ralston! And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the guest commentator for this match, Corey McCormick!"

Then suddenly, A Cut Above by Avery Watts plays and the hometown boxer shadow boxes to ringside and to the announce table to watch his cousin win on his birthday. The bell rings and the two rivals began brawling, Mercury used various types of slams (scoop slams, powerslams, and suplexes), while Ralston used everything in his arsenal to weaken Mercury for the advantage and the more they counter and dodge each other's moves, the more entertainment they bring to the arena. Reaching the climax, Mercury went for the Master Plan (Lift Inverted DDT), but Ralston countered and got out of the way before executing the Master Plan of his own, the Reverse 1916 (also the Lift Inverted DDT), winning the match, the crowd went nuts when they saw Ralston win the British championship from Mercury, Corey entered the ring and hugged his cousin while calling out his family, Tammy dashed to the ring and attack hugged her cousin, Will's aunt and uncle (Alistair and Rita), his parents (Edward (the Scottish Lion still in the wheelchair) and Betty), and his grandfather (Roddy) came out and clapped at his victory, Tammy later told the crowd to chant Happy Birthday to her favorite cousin. They went home after the show and the family still celebrated with a birthday cake, and a conversation:

Rita: "I'm very proud of you, 5 championship victories and you have a sixth title to your history book."

Alistair: "Not very interested in wrestling, but since we're a fighting family, I would say congratulations my nephew."

Will: "Don't be so hard on yourself uncle, I'm already reaching my limits to bring it here and be the greatest of all time."

Lion: "Well I've heard that you turned heel in Japan, why is that?"

Will: "Finn Bálor saw my wrestling talent, and he became impressed with it and I agreed to join."

Betty: "I've heard about the street fight in Germany, and I'm very glad you're still alive."

Will: "Mom it's okay, I went to the hospital and checked my blood, it's healed, including my skeleton."

Corey: "Well you're not going to believe this, Tammy already made her debut last year after she graduated."

Will: "Well then, I guess the princess is finally independent, we should give her time before she can join me."

Tammy: "I'm not a child anymore, but I will have nothing to fear already."

Roddy: "As much as I'm already old, I'm very proud of you, and I hope Peter is very proud you too from heaven."

Will: "Thanks grandpa, and thank you guys, for making this, the best night of my life, but I have something else to show, it was worth it to find a pretty girl *a knock similar to Centuries by Fall Out Boy is heard* and she's here."

Will opens the door to see his girlfriend Karin and her brother Rick.

Karin: "I watched the whole fight when I got here, how do you feel?"

Will: "Karin it's okay, I'm alright, and I didn't expect to see your brother here, come inside and meet my family."

They enter and they saw Will's family, Karin met them with kindness while Rick stood shocked when he saw the legendary Roddy McCormick in the household, still alive.

Rick: *shocked and surprised* "Roddy McCormick?"

Roddy: "Yes, I'm still alive."

Will: "Your brother seemed sheltered from seeing my grandfather."

Karin: "Don't worry about him, he was usually a fan of modern pro wrestling and he's proud of it."

 **July 15th, 2015: Birthday aftermath**

The next morning came and everyone in the McCormick household woke up and went for breakfast and once they're done, Betty and Karin went to the living room and talked.

Betty: "I'm very surprised to finally see my son have a girlfriend, do you have anything to tell me how you met?"

Karin: "Well I went to a bar in Finland with my friends and they want me to find myself a boyfriend, and when I saw him, I decided to go for it. We talked and I told him about his first fight against my brother and why the latter can't accept my decisions, he told me about his return to NJPW and a first loss against his own mentor. We started a tab, I got drunk, he didn't, and we sang a song on a karaoke stage and we slept in my apartment for the night."

Betty: "He didn't get drunk you say?"

Karin: "Yeah, its like he's immune to alcohol or something."

Betty: "You could say that, Will is always confident when it comes to being a great entertainer and a great professional, my father is a proud champion and he became a great legend for his family to continue, which is also a reason why the alcohol doesn't affect them."

They went to the basement to see Will and Rick sparing each other while the rest of the family watch, Karin quietly spoke to Betty.

Karin: "You think, I would be a good wife to Will one day?"

Betty: "Everyone has been asking the same question when it comes to marriage, and you would also make a great mommy if the two of you could have children, so yes, you'll make a great bride."

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long, I have to think of more inspirations to this chapter, also the "Kings of the New Age" belong to theDarkRyder, and (for Snowbarry fans which I'm also one of them) the first meeting of Will and Karin is based the episode of** ** _The Flash_** **"Crazy For You", the other wrestling OCs I mentioned belong to me (Rick Jokela, Arthur Schmidt, Ivan Barian, Katyusha Orlova and Will's family), the superstars I mentioned belonged to their respective owners.**


	5. National Wrestling Alliance

**October 25th, 2015: Rise of the Avenger, NWA storyline**

3 straight months after his birthday, Will returned to his tour and at mid-September, he gave the PROGRESS World championship to Trent Seven and relinquished the FCF title to one of the fan favorites in Fight Club Finland to continue defending the UEWA European Heavyweight title against Rick Jokela. On October 16, he vacated the title to his fellow Scotsman Drew Galloway (Drew McIntyre), but Galloway earned Ralston's respect for being the best. Will returned to Oulu, to have some time off before returning to the ring, when he heard that NWA is on a Finnish tour for 3 months which began in September, he watched the show and he saw that the roster was on a French Revolution storyline, and they want to settle the score on the October 25th. He spent his time off with his girlfriend Karin and her band. She was working on a song as a tribute to her boyfriend, a ballad with a mixture of emotion and heroism. He stayed at Karin's apartment for his shadowboxing to improve his striking strength, which is exactly why Karin loved about him, a heart of a true hero.

When he arrived, he went backstage to search for the locker room and the general manager of NWA spoke to Ralston and told him that if the French Revolution win the 5 on 5 elimination tag team match, he will face King Gabriel for the NWA World Heavyweight championship. The match was coming to an end, and the only survivors left are Shawn Harper (who eliminated 2 other members of team Revolution, and the current NWA North American Heavyweight champion), and Hugo Marceau (who eliminated every member of team Majestic solo), Shawn was close to winning, but the French Revolution attacked and knocked out the referee and destroyed Harper, and Queen Diana (a member of the Revolution and wife of Gabriel) became a referee replacement and declared the Revolution as winners. King Gabriel is ready to defend his championship against someone from locker room to reclaim his ultimate throne of eternity. Then all of the sudden, the arena goes dark and Say It To My Face by Downstait plays and after the intro the light went back up to reveal a new challenger, the fans cheered really loud because they know who he is.

"Is it... can it be?!"

"It is!"

"The Lion's Cub is here, William Ralston! It has been rumored for weeks the hottest and youngest free agent in the European circuit is coming to NWA, Ralston's here!"

"Former IWGP Intercontinental champion, same as Shinsuke Nakamura. The Ranma Saotome of wrestling, the 2nd degree black belt of Japanese Kenpo."

"The grandson of Roddy McCormick. King Gabriel realizes what he faces now."

"I can't believe what we're about to see."

Will enters the ring and King Gabriel began to hesitate, when he looked at the kid's face, he realized that Scotland had opened the floodgates to dethrone him. The match starts and both men stared at each other while the crowd began chanting for Ralston, after a full minute of staring, King Gabriel went for a cheap shot, but Ralston ducked it to kick him in the gut.

"Gabriel now... Ralston."

"Gabriel went for the cheap shot, but he missed."

Ralston then sets up for the Reverse 1916, the Revolution watches in horror as they knew the kid might be dangerous. Ralston connected his finisher and pins him.

"Ralston strikes...", 1... 2... 3, "Yes! Yes! We have a new champion!"

 _Here's your winner, and the NEW... NWA World Heavyweight champion... Will Ralston!_

"Oh happy day!"

"Team Majestic are keeping their jobs! They may have lost their match, but the Scottish Legend's grandson has made his debut, with a Reverse 1916 to King Gabriel, a three count later and Gabriel is dethroned from the ultimate throne of eternity."

"Will Ralston is certainly one of the greatest warriors, Scotland has ever created, and I have to say, that is one heck of a quick victory by the kid himself."

"And look at Team Majestic, they are so proud of him for saving their jobs. What a night."

 **October 28th, 2015: Will Ralston vs The French Revolution**

At first, the Revolution thought that the match 3 days ago was a fluke, but the fans kept saying that the King wasn't ready to fight a fragile kid, but he didn't realize how hard the boy can hit. The Lion's Cub went to the locker room and prepared himself for his first and fair wrestling match against The French Revolution for the championship. On his way out, he was met by a woman around his height, but an inch taller than him, with the NWA World Women's title on her waist, Amazon Alice.

"Hey, you don't happen to be 'Amazon' Alice Fitzpatrick, right?"

"William Ralston, sweet Irish love of gold, what are you doing here?"

"Wow lass, the first time I saw you, you were slim and shy with pigtails. Now look at you, you look beautiful, just like Wonder Woman, except taller, muscular, Irish and with red hair."

"Thank you, this is one generous comment I get for a little reunion."

"Well, I'm going to defend my championship so, wish me luck."

"How about we form an alliance for the sake of our fathers?"

"Deal, next week."

Say It To My Face plays and Will Ralston walks out with huge cheers from the crowd and starts to warm up before whoever comes out to face him first. Ave Satanus by John Christopher Payne plays and out comes "The French Bruiser" and Enforcer of the Revolution, Goliath.

The match starts and both men lock up and Goliath used dirty tactics against him, but Ralston used his Kenpo background against Goliath which tore him down and locked him up with a Sleeper Hold, Goliath ran to every corner to escape, but no avail until he fell to his knees and tapped out, then the metal version of the French National Anthem plays and Chat Noir comes out with his signature wrestling attire (black trunks (he wears tights during specialized matches along with his long black armbands), boots, knee pads with white diamonds, long black gloves and black mask (like Marvel's Black Panther)). They quickly start punching each other, but they kept going with high flying moves which made the crowd go in awe, until Ralston gained the upper hand and made Chat Noir tap out to the STF.

Diesel Blues plays and came the next opponent, The Belgian Typhoon, Big Tank, coming out with his camouflage singlet, the question in the fans minds are that is Ralston strong enough to slam and stop the Belgian Earthquake? The answer is yes, because Ralston fought many big men before. Big Tank got the upper hand at first, but he was caught off guard when Ralston picked him up for a Scoop Powerslam. Ralston connects the Stunner, but Tank kicked out, Tank takes him down with a Flying Cross Body, transitioning for the Earthquake finisher and squashed Ralston, but the Scotsman somehow found the strength to kick out, the big guy goes for another Flying Cross Body, but Ralston countered it with a powerslam. Ralston went to the top rope to perform the Corkscrew Moonsault and eliminated Big Tank.

I Came To Play by Downstait with The Miz intro plays, and the Half-French Narcissist, Cliff Webmaster comes out with his signature attire and face paint in a patriotic color scheme. He brought his valet who can help him win, Will recognized that young woman, she was at his brother's funeral, she cried when he went to the light, she's Peter's fiancée, Chloe Fortier, Cliff and Will fight and both men countered each other's attacks to take each other down. Chloe watches helplessly as both wrestlers fight their way to win, Cliff fakes an injury and low blows Ralston only to signal Chloe to hand him the brass knuckles, but Chloe dropped it at ringside and Cliff threw a tantrum at her, which gave Will time to recover and transitioning for the Anaconda Vise. When turns around after his tantrum, Ralston locks him up to the Anaconda Vise and Webmaster taps out. The French National Anthem plays and King Gabriel comes out with Queen Diana in her bimbo attire with her curly Afro hair and her crown tiara. Gabriel takes off his fur coat and crown before entering the ring, Ralston delivered a dropkick and slammed him with a German Suplex, Gabriel quickly recovered and connected the clothesline, a spear, an atomic drop, and a scoop slam, he delivered a Gorilla Press and transitioned for the Dream Street finisher, but instead of slamming him, Ralston countered it with a Reverse 1916 to win the match and retain the title. Chloe enters the ring and walks slowly to Will and simply hugged him, because she still thought of Peter (Scottish Lion Jr.) every time she dreamt about him. They went to the locker room and Chloe explained how did she move on.

"Everything I have ever done was to simply lock myself in my apartment crying and eating an entire tub of ice cream. When my manager called me to help rehabilitate, then when a friend of mine couldn't enter the 2014 fashion show due to her pregnancy, she was hoping to let me take her place for the competition. She was kind and helpful when she gave me the chance to get back out there until I lost the contest, but everyone back in France were happy because they gave me the courage to finally step into the light. When Hugo Marceau came to me for some tea, it happened and he helped me move on," Chloe explained with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Can't be safe to say it, but I'm very glad you're feeling better, I'm sure Peter will be happy that you're moving on. You mentioned something about this Hugo Marceau, isn't he the one with the mime like persona I saw when I debuted?" Will asked.

"Yes, he is quite arrogant and self confident about his actions in the ring, but outside of wrestling, he is quite a kind young man, he is very generous because he communicate with children, he loves them, and I also have great fondness with children, every time they come to me, I bid them farewell with a kiss on the cheek before they returned to their parents. It always made me wonder if Hugo and I are ready to become parents," Chloe answered.

"I hope so, if you had a son, you could name him Pierre (French for Peter), my brother will be glad for it," Will said and Chloe hugged him and sobbed with a heartwarming smile on her face.

 **November 29th, 2015: Hugo Marceau vs Will Ralston**

Close to the last day of the Finnish tour, NWA decided to give the fans the title matches before leaving, and the main event will be the Vampire of France, Hugo Marceau, vs the Avenger of Scotland, Will Ralston. At the beginning of November, Will and Alice began teaming up and won every Inter-gender Tag Team match, he even teamed up with the likes of Majestic Mike (the Gorgeous George type veteran), Shawn Harper, the Nigerian King of Wrestling, Seth Williamson, and the Canadian Amateur, Sam James, when the terrorist attack happened in France, the French Revolution (except Hugo Marceau) took a week off to mourn, Ralston attended the mourning with the rest of the roster, Will then watched the #1 contenders battle royal, and Hugo won. Originally before he watched the match, Seth Williamson was attacked, it gave Will time to find out who did it, looking at the security camera, he was guided to the security room by an employee, Will watches the footage and saw Cliff Webmaster ambush Seth with a steel chair.

Will Ralston suddenly changed into human Swiss Army knife, and took on the likes of the Richest Man of Florida, Owen Rich, the Canadian Giant, Steve Maverick, and a one on one fair fight against the Norwegian Brute, Tundra, to confront the French Revolution, telling them the time for mind games are over. He defeated Cliff Webmaster for the championship, avenging Seth's injury, he was later confronted by Hugo. The night came and the fans enjoyed the show, some titles have been retained, and some changed hands, when it was time for the main event, Karin and her girlfriends became excited to see Will defend his title against Hugo. Ringmaster by Jim Johnston plays and Hugo Marceau comes out with Chloe along, the crowd boos and Hugo enters the ring after kissing Chloe, he does Bobby Roode's signature pose and waits for Ralston. Say It To My Face plays and Ralston comes out with cheers, he heads to the ring as the entrance is similar to the late Chris Benoit. The announcer made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is for the NWA World Heavyweight championship. Introducing first, from Paris, France, standing 6'1" tall and weighing at 223lbs, representing the French Revolution, the Vampire, HUGO MARCEAU!"

Hugo flexes his right bicep.

"And his opponent, from Glasgow, Scotland, standing 6'2" tall and weighing at 210lbs, he is the NWA World Heavyweight champion, the Avenger, WILL RALSTON!"

Will raises the title in the air and shows it to the fans. The referee takes the title and starts the match, both men traded punches at each other while the crowd watches until they see them trading various takedowns, suplexes, powerslams, and scoop slams. The fans watched in awe when they do this, until Hugo locked Will up with the Full Nelson, nobody ever escapes this move, but a few managed to break free, and as a result, Ralston breaks free and locks Marceau with his Sleeper Hold (during his debut, he used this hold as a tribute to Rowdy Roddy Piper, and the Stunner as a tribute to Stone Cold Steve Austin). He held the maneuver tight, until Hugo reached the ropes, forcing to let go, Marceau executes the Tombstone Piledriver and connects, but Ralston kicked out in a two count, Hugo goes for the clothesline, but Will dodged it and countered it with a Pelé Kick, picks him up and connects the Reverse 1916 to win the match. The fans cheered and chanted as he raised his fists in victory, Karin jumped out of the barricade and slides to the ring hugging and kissing Will while Chloe enters to check on Hugo as he recovers. Will offers Hugo a handshake as a sign of respect and Hugo accepted and handed Ralston the championship. Both men and their valets head backstage as the show concludes with Ralston and Karin throwing up the Too Sweet much to the crowds delight.

 **Present Day**

After that one night, Will bid farewell to his family in Scotland as Karin bid farewell to hers in Finland, Rick didn't like the idea of his sister leaving, but he had to accept the fact that his little sister is growing up. Now living in America, they began to appear in various wrestling shows and companies, Will wrestles for the fans while Karin watched. Will vacated the NWA title in the beginning of March, and won his first Lucha Underground championship, he even went on various feuds with the likes of Mil Muertes, Tinieblas Jr., Blue Demon Jr., Magnus, Jeff Jarrett, even winning his first GFW Global championship once. He even appeared on WWE as a guest alumni, he appeared at WrestleMania 32 and participated in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, which was won by Baron Corbin, he even went up against Corbin at SummerSlam which Will won by a Sleeper Hold, he even reunited with former Bullet Club members: AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson and Finn Bálor that night. After facing all of these challenges, a multi promotional company called the WFA, saw his talent and they wanted him to give the fans a show they have never seen before, because this might give him a chance to prove that he belong there and to finally get his revenge on Bulgaria's Ivan Vanev. He is now stronger than ever, and he is not alone anymore.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end, but it's not over yet. There will be an epilogue which will feature some wrestlers in the WFA (UWA, ICW, SSW, IXW, and HFW) talking about what they think of Ralston. The heels will break character like some WWE heels break their character in Hall of Fame promos.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Well guys, here it is. I would like to say thanks to the OC creators for their permission and this epilogue is loosely based on Shawn Michaels' Hall of Fame promo, so enjoy.**

In every WFA promotion, fans get excited, then suddenly a video plays focusing on the one wrestling superstar everyone loves.

 **Matt Lopez:** When I think of Will Ralston, I think the greatest in-ring performer in the history of the WFA.

 **DJ Kingston:** One of the most athletic, innovative...

 **Jason Stone:** Entertaining, somehow the most lovable and hateful throughout some WFA promotions.

 **Kyle Stevens:** You always wanted to see what he was going to do, wherever he had a match, it was excitement, he was flying, he was lifting, he was everywhere.

 **Dan Riley:** He brought the confidence, the charisma...

 **Furno Moxley:** He never lets himself go down easily, because he can't turn down a challenge from someone who's hungry to end everyone's careers.

 **CJ Hawk:** He's had this burning desire since he began in the WFA, he was told he's too young and he wouldn't make it, but he proved everyone wrong. To prove that not only did he belong, but he was head and shoulders above everybody else.

 **Chris Wolf:** Will can connect with the people, in a way that other wrestlers couldn't.

 **Carson Michaels:** You could feel for him, you could feel his passion, you could feel his emotions, he seemed like one of us.

 **Brianna Kelly:** You could feel that Will Ralston was having a blast out there.

 **Rick Washington:** And just when things could get any better, he is scheduled in one match and he wows the fans.

 **Anthony Dre:** I don't think anyone could touch him, he's driven on hell bent on making sure that the one thing you'll remember the performance that Will Ralston put on, it's so simple and he became the biggest inspiration for every fan around the world to have it in any other way.

 **Chances by Five For Fighting plays and a video footage plays showing Will Ralston's career highlights.**

"Making his way to the ring from Glasgow, Scotland... he is the Avenger, WILL RALSTON!"

 _Chances are when said and done..._

 _Who'll be the lucky ones?_

 _Who make it all the way._

 _Don't get me wrong, I'd never say never._

 _Cause though love can change the weather..._

 _No act of god could pull me away from you._

 _And though I see us through yeah._

 _Chances are we'll find two destinations._

 _Chances roll away from me._

 _Still chances are, more than expectations._

 _The possibilities... over me._

"I will give you a show, like you 'ave never ever seen before. Why? 'Cause I can lads."

 _What you are is what you bring._

 _You gotta cry before you sing._

 _Chances..._

 **Nyx Rosewood:** In my opinion, Ralston is the children's guardian angel, he's the greatest entertainer of all time.

 _Chances..._

 **Brutus Vicious:** Will Ralstondid everything he had to give, he can do what it takes to because he's the entertainer, and he gave me goosebumps.

 _Chances lost are hope's torn out pages._

 _Maybe this time._

 _Chances are the fascination._

 _Chances won't escape from me._

 _Chances are, only what we make them, and all I need._

 **Dan Riley:** He embodies, what it is to give in to your emotions and start from the beginning. He's the best.

"Our last hope is here! Will Ralston is home!" A commentator shouts off-screen.

 **A/N: Well, that's all, the end, hope you enjoyed it. The WFA will be nothing without Will Ralston. I would also like to thank all of you for your support and FFR (Favorite, Follow, Review) and tell me what you think.**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Linkin Park tribute

**A/N: Hey, its been 5 months since the death of Chester Bennington and I decided to do a bonus chapter as a tribute. Enjoy.**

Inside a karaoke bar Will Ralston looks at the crowd and spoke...

"Hey everyone, right now I believe it's time for me to sing a few songs, in memory of a good man and band member of the legendary band, Linkin Park. Its just three songs so... hope you enjoy.

 _Numb_

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

 _Castle of Glass_

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see

 _What I've Done_

In this farewell  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)  
Forgiving what I've done  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)  
(Na na na na)

The crowd started to clap and cheer after Ralston finished singing, Ralston paid for the bottle of water and left the bar to return to his apartment where a six month pregnant Karin was waiting for him.

 **A/N: Well, that's the bonus chapter, and if you're going to ask, no I'm not going to do the wedding chapter on Christmas, because its so hard to write a very good wedding so I'm gonna need help by anyone else to write the wedding of Will Ralston and Karin Jokela, hope you like it and also, I do not own Linkin Park and their songs. Rest In Peace Chester. #RIPChester, #ThankYouChester.**


End file.
